My Angel Sent from Heaven
by katie.davids11
Summary: Angela gates's life wes perfect until her mother drags her and her sister across the USA to a town where there's never any sun. She doesn't know why, but she will when she gets there. What big secret is her mother hiding? How will it effect her life? Who is that strange boy she feels attracted to? Join her as her life spins out of control. Sry if summery is bad Read and review!
1. Moving Day

**Heyy guys! This is my second story sooo yay! I am sooo excited to start on this :) I want to write five chapters before I post this, and I hope I can finish it. if you have read my other story All Gone Away then yay again! :D I just know i'm going to have fun writeing this *insert squeal here* So yea I hope you find this and get to read it :D READ AND REVIEW PLZ!**

Chapter 1

**Moving Day**

**APOV**

My name is Angela Price. My friends call me Angel. First of all I understand my nickname is weird, but I oddly like it. I am 17 starting my senior year. We are currently living in San Fransisco, California. Soon we will be moving to Forks, Washington. I don't even know why. My mother must have lost it this time. She keeps telling me that she'll tell us when we get there.

Lucy is my 15 year old sister. She is the most bubbiliest/excited girl you will ever meet. She can get really annoying sometimes, but others she's amazing. At the moment she is really mad. I glance over at my sister sitting on the other side of the couch sulking, and trying to act normal. She didn't want to leave her friends and home behind.

"Lucy, your going to make for friends," I say carefully. She turns away from the tv to face me. "I know, but I don't want to leave them!" She says beginning to cry again. I scoot towards her and put my arms around her. "Shhh, it's okay. You'll see them again, even if we have to fly across the world," I said reassuringly. she sniffed and blew her nose in a tissue. "Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Of coarse," I said soothingly. She was so vulnerable and sweet, that you would so anything to protect her from the world. I ruffled her golden blond hair. In the sunlight our hair seemed to glow. Lucy had golden blond hair so her's looked like a halo of light. My hair was a strange black. None the less it was beautiful, but in the light it reflected like a rainbow on colors like an opal.

"Your messing up my hair," She squealed pretending to looked shocked and upset. She was really good at acting. She burst into giggles at my unbelieving look I gave her. I got up and went to help mom start dinner, and Lucy followed. Mom came out from her bedroom and joined us. Lately she's been in her bedroom with the door locked. She still refused to tell us why.

I got out the ingredients for lasagna and started making it. Lucy sat in the chair at the table completely fascinated. She wasn't allowed to cook because when she was 13, she almost burned the house down trying to make cookies, twice. I smiled at her and sat down in the chair next to her. Mom sat in the last chair on the other side of the table.

"When we get to Forks I have to tell you some information that will change your lived forever." She said gravely. I glanced at Lacy to see she was just as confused as me "I can't tell you yet, but I will once we'll move I can tell you." She said sighing and got up and left. I looked at Lucy to see her staring at the chair mom was sitting at.

_What was that?_ I thought. The stove dinged making me jump. I got up and got the lasagna out. I dished it out and set a plate infrount of Lucy, but she was still staring at the chair. I set my plate down and snapped my fingers infrount of her snapping her back to reality. "What would be so back that it could change our lives?" Lucy whispered.

"I don't really know," I responded. "It's probably nohing to important, don't worry," She started eatting and we finished up. I cleaned the dished and went upstaires to lay back on my bed. My room was half packed and ready to be taken away. I got up and finished packing my things. we were leaving tomarrow. School was starting this Monday again.

Summer was almost over. Time flys so fast when your having fun. I felt sad takeing down the millions of pictures of me and my friends. After everything was packed I took out a book I packed for my car ride bag. I got bored really easily. I soon lost myself in Jane Eyre and fell asleep. I was sucked into the weirdest dream.

_I was running in the woods as fast as lightning trees were whipping past me as I sped past everything. I was nearing a cliff. i was screaming at myself no to jump, but I did. I didn't fall... I flew and glidded through the clouds loving the feeling of being free. I didn't know how I was doing until I looked behind me at to large beautiful white wings with brown flecks in them. I freaked out and fell to the ground._

I woke up in a start looking around my bedroom wildly. I reached behind me only to feel my back. I relaxed and layed back down. I took a few calming breaths reasurring myself that i didn't fall to my deth. I got up and went to take a quick shower. Afterwards I got dressed and started to take my boxes marked _Angel, _and took them to the frount door.

Everyone was still asleep so I decided to make some breakfast. Maybe I could butter mom up so she'll tell us what the heck she's talking about. I made pancakes,bacon,and eggs. Everyone shuffled towrds the smell of food like starved animals. I chuckled quietly. I put everything on the table and sat down to eat until mom spoke up. "Okay, what are you trying to do," she accused.

"Nothing, I just thought we should have one last special meal here," I said innocently. she seemed to buy it because she went back to eatting. It didn't look like she was going to crack anytime soon. I sighed mentally. I guess i'll just have to wait. I washed the dishes then packed them again. The movers were here and I let them in.

It took awhile, but we finally got everything out of the house. I went outside and jumped in the fimiliar seat of my old blue PG Cruiser. Lucy got in the passenger seat. Mom follwed us in her blue Keya and then led the way. The car ride was so long and boring that I thought I was going to die. It took the entire weekend, but we got there on Sunday afternoon.

I got out and jumped in circles. That was how awful the car ride was. Mom let the movers put everything in the house and pushed us back to her Keya. _Not another car ride! _I thought grouning. Mom drove for a few mintues before driving down a dirt road. There was a few pinice tables and a few trails leading into the woods.

Mom wordlessly led us outside and through the trees ignoring the path. We hiked forever before we came to a beautiful meadow. I looked around in awe and so did Lucy. Mom walked to the middle of it were there was bright sunlight. i was suprised because she never went in the direct sunlight without covering her skin. She said she was afarid of skin cancer. I didn't blame her.

She was glowing pretty brightly. It was like I could see her ora. It was so beautiful that I started to cry. She waved us over to her and as soon as we walked into the sun our hair was glowing and we were glowing softly too. The hair thing was normal, but the glowing thing isn't. Our mother sat and we did to.

"What I am about to tell you will indeed change your lives, and you can never go back," She said. We nodded for her to go on. "My mother and Father were both full blood angels. So were your fathers. We come froma very long line of angels." She said. I staired at her in utter disbelief. Did she really expect me to buy this. She was my mother though and I don't thing she was lying.

"That means that you are both full blooded angels." She said becomeing excited. "You have many different powers that will help you through eternety." "Like what!" Lucy exclamed. I was stunned into shock. "You have the power of air,water,fire,and life. You can shapeshift into any form. You are really strong and aren't easy to kill or harm. You can also read minds." She said. "It's hard to tell you everything you can do, but full blooded angels are very powerful.

Lucy was practically bouncing with joy. "Could I become a mermaid?" Lucy said. Mom laughed and responded. "Yes, I suppose you can. Everyday after school I will teach you about everything." She said. I finally recovered from my shock. "This is amazing!" I shouted. Just because i was 17 didn't mean i didn't thing it was amazing.

Mom was was bursting with joy from our reactions. "Before it gets dark, I want you to know how to summon your wings." She said jumping up. We also got up and watched her. "You need to visulize wings in your mind and they will come out," She said closing her eyes. After a second to amazing white wings sprouded out from her back.

I closed my eyes and visulized the wings i saw in my dream. They gracifully and painlessly asinded from my back. They were just like in my dreams. White with brown spots, like an owl. I ran my fingures over my wing and they were silky soft. "Thery're so pretty," i whispered. I looked over at Lacy's and they were a bright gold color. I smiled and touched hers.

"You can also change they're appearence." Mom said. Immediently her's were gourgeous blue butterfly wings. Lacy squealed with joy. I laughed and made mine transluenct gold fariy wings. "Visulizeing is the key to everything. try it with putting your wings away." Her's slid back into place. I easily did this and lacy did to.

That night I made dinner and we ate silently Lacy could barly contain her joy. "One more thing," mom said. "Be careful in gym because you are rally fast, and strong. Now that you know what you are your powers have awkened." She said seriously. We nodded and I started clearing the table. Later that night as i sat in bed I thought about today.

I coudln't believe my life turned into a new world. The only bad thing was that I didn't know what else was out there. If there are angels then there are demons. I got in bed and tried to have a few good dreams. Lucky me I drempt of soraing through the sky on a cloudless sky over the forests of Forks. Life was going to be my new best friend.


	2. New World

Chapter Two

New World

**Hi my dear friends :) if you are reading my stories then you must be the luckiest people in the world. Sorry about taking so long. School has been really hard on me, but keep cheacking back :D Enjoy! Oh and read and review ^-^**

School.

My biggest nightmare ever. I know i'll feel bad if i go and replace my friends. Okay, so maybe life isn't going to be my best friend. I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and yawned. Everything was almost put away thanks to our powers. I just loved our house. It was a little ways on the edge of town in the woods.

It is a big two storie house. Out back is a beautiful garden and a swing. It reminds me of an 18 century house that someone rich owned. I wouldn't be surprised if my mom used to live here. I was curently sharing a room with Lucy. She has always wanted to share a room with me. I have no idea why. She's currently snoring.

I laugh and chuck a pillow at her perfectly hitting her in the face. She flailes around and falls off the bed. I start to laugh really hard. "Time... to... get up," I gasp between my laughing. She gets up and glares me before getting an evil grin. I smirk at her. She get a running start and jumps on top of me.

"Ouch!"

"You deserved it"

"I think you broke me"

"Yea right!"

I pushed her of off me and got up. "First one to the kitchen is a loser," I say racing out of the door. She's already sitting at the table acting bored. "What took you so long?" She says. "I've been here for ages." "Man, your fast," I say getting out a box of cerial. "I wonder if I can magically make a muffain appear," She says staring intently at the table. "We're not wizards," I say.

"We practically are," she says matter-of-factly. I roll my eyes and start eating my breakfast. Sometimes she is so weird. "Are you ready for school?" I say. She makes a face and keeps staring intently at the table. "No, not really. You'll help me through the day won't you?" she replies.

School was always easy for me. I am very thankful for that. I washed my bowl and spoon and put them away. "Do you want a ride?" I asked walking to the door. "Yea," she said. I went up and changed into a dark pair of jeans and a purple shirt. I brushed my hair and kept it down. I went back down staires to wait for Lacy.

To my surprise she was already by the door ready to go. I would have to get used to that. I grabbed my purse and went out the door. Mom left early to go start her new job as a librarian. My sister had her drivers lisence, but my mom didn't like spending alout of money so we ride together to school.

The car ride is comfortably silent and we were there in no time. I parked infrount. We were early and the only cars there were ours and a silver Volo. We got out and headed to the office. It was a simple room with a desk, a few seats, and another door. I went up to a shourt stout lady.

"I'm Angela Gates, and this is my sister Lucy. We're new." I said chearfully. My mom always used to say that if you start your day happy, it will end happily. She smiled brightly and shook my hand. "Yes, yes here are your schedules," she says handing them over. Almost all of my classes are Ap or Honors classes.

Theatre Arts

Art and Design Technology

Honors English

Honors Algebra 2

Lunch

Biology

World History

Physical Education -**It's PE**

Study Hall

This school has alout of amzing classes. Maybe today will be good. Lucy had Biology, World History and Theatre Arts with me. She was good at school to. "At least we have a few classes together," I say smiling. She smiles back and we start walking to class. The parking lot is full now and the bell rings just as we step inside.

They stare and gawk at us like we're a mythical creature. As I think of that I hold back a laugh. I almost forgot that we are. How ironic. We walk to Theatre fallowing the map. It is a big room with many seats and a giant stage. There is a group of kids already there. I know that Lucy is excited to be in this class since she can act really wel. I go up to the teacher and she introduces her self as Mrs. Davids.

"Okay class, Today we are testing your talents," She says. "You will do something you are really good at." I think for a minute and decide of singing. I really don't have any other talents. I silently pray I don't get picked first. I am not as lucky as I though. She turns towrds me. "Would you like to go first?" She asked.

I sigh and nod. "Sure," I say. "What would you like to do?" She says. "I'll sing "Think Of Me," from Phantom of the Opera."

"Are you sure dear?"

"Yes"

She goes over to the piano and starts to play. I sing my best. I let the music take me away. When the song is over I see everyone staring at me. Our teacher has tears in her eyes. "That was very beautiful," She says softly. She stands up and hugs me. I take a step back startled. "I have only heard one other with a voice like that."

I smile brightly happy she likes my singing. Lucy is next and chooses to act out a sean from her favorite show the Vampire Diaries. The rest of class was uneventful. In my math class I met a girl named Crystal. She is a little taller than me and has golden blond hair like my sister. Other than that nothing else is very intresting.

I fallow my sister and Crystal to lunch. We sit near the window. I picked out a peice of pizza and an apple. The pizza looked gross. Crystal got up to get her own lunch. Lucy was staring intently at her lunch. I sighed. "No matter how hard to stare at it it's not going to magically become different," I say giggling.

She frowns and glances up at the the door and stares in utter shock. There were 5 beautiful people who had walked through the door. I absolutly knew at first glance they weren't human. There was a tall blond girl, a muscular blong guy, another blond guy, a short pixie lokking girl and a tall brown haired boy.

I refrained from staring to long knowing it was rude. They sat two tables away. Crystal had came back and I just noticed. For some stupid reason the run decided to peek out of the clouds shedding just enough light to make my hair glow. "Dang it," I muttered getting up hurridly pulling Lucy up with me.

"Sorry Crystal..." I didn't get that far because her hair was glowing to. She got up and pulled us away. I was in shock! She was like us. An angel! She pulled us out of the lunch room and to the girls bathroom. "Your angels to!" She said in awe. "Your one to," i pointed out. "I've never met another angel besides my mom!" She says in shock to.

"Neither have we," I say smiling shyly. I was so glad that i never had to have the crazy conversation telling her what I was later on. I knew we were going to be best friends. "Really?" She said. "Yup," I reaplie. Lucy just jumps up and down excidedly and hugs Crystal. She hugs her back. I am so happy to have met another angel," Lucy says.

"Me to," Crystal says. "I think we should get our stuff before the bell rings." I say staring torwds the door. They fallow me out and we carfully make our way to the lunch room. Everyone seems to stare at us when we enter. The 5 beautiful people are looking at us in confusion. I duck my head and sit down.

"Don't mind them thats just Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, and Edward Cullen," A voice says in my mind. My head snaps up to Crystal. She laughs at me and speaks again. "I've been practicing." I rool my eyes and get up to throw my food away. I come back and get my stuff. "Let's go," I say. I walk to Biology with Lucy and we sit at a table in the back. All the tables have three chairs. I wonder who our partner will be.

At that thought Edward Cullen walks in. He glaces at us and freezes momentarially before takeing the last seat next to me. I now regreat sitting in the middle hoping to talk to whoever sits with us. He sits on the very edge of the table with visable restraint of something. I glared at him quickly before turning to me sister.

"How were your morning classes?" I ask quietly. "They were fine. I think I met Crystals little sister," she says smiling brightly. "Thats good," I say. The teacher enters and welcomes us to the new year and tells us we are just watching a movie this morning. I'm glad and settle in for the long period. A few minutes after the movie starts I start passing notes with Lucy.

_What's his prob? -A_

_How am I supposed to know? -L_

_Good point, but it's really weird -A_

_I think we should invite Crystal and Abby to mom's lessons -L_

_Great idea :) -A_

_Yay! -L_

_Lolz -A_

Class ended shortly after the lasy note and Edward was out of his seat and out the door before I could get up. _Weirdo. _I had world history with Crystal and Lucy and I asked her just before class. "Sure, let me just ask my mom," she said excitedly. After school she called her mom and I called mine. They both said it was okay and everyone got into my car.

They didn't live very far away and walked. Today was a day for a new world.


End file.
